


Кофе?

by Shi_ElHor



Series: Уютные истории [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Микаэла Холмс никогда и никому не завидовала.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю ФБ 2015 для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015

Микаэла Холмс никогда и никому не завидовала. И она не врала себе: ей не было дела до того, как выглядят девушки гораздо красивее ее — она знала, что нередко за красивым фасадом с броским и вызывающим макияжем не было ничего. Она не встречала женщин умнее себя (кроме своей матери, конечно), а тех, кто в чем-то ее превосходил, она с легкостью могла догнать и перегнать (если считала нужным). Она не завидовала замужним, потому что воспринимала замужество как ненужную ношу, которая полностью легла бы на ее плечи. Она достаточно насмотрелась на самые разные браки — счастливые, не очень, несчастные... 

Вариантов было много. Вот Джереми Синклер был как раз из тех подкаблучников, которые втихую паразитируют на женщинах в свое удовольствие. Поэтому Эмили, которая сейчас едва ли не тихо подвывала, глядя на повесившегося любовника, вызывала глухое раздражение. Господи, ее отец попросил Микаэлу вмешаться и не допустить, чтобы имя его дочери всплыло в связи с этим делом, но то, что Эмили была здесь, весьма усложняло задачу. 

Микаэла обе руки положила на ручку зонта и оперлась на него всем весом, глядя в глаза инспектору.

— Миссис Лестрейд, — использовала она уже это обращение, так как другие на упрямую женщину не подействовали. — Мисс Рамиро не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения, и я бы попросила отпустить ее домой, к отцу, а не...

— Инспектор. — Та поморщилась, она не любила, когда подчеркивают факт ее бывшего замужества, если она при исполнении. Она скрестила руки на груди и прямо, без боязни, смотрела Холмс в глаза. — Эта девушка вызвала полицию. Она должна дать показания. Если она не успокоится сейчас, то будет давать их в Ярде.

— Лестрейд, господи, иди успокой нашу свидетельницу! — довольно грубый мужской голос прервал их разговор. Темнокожий офицер, беседовавший с мисс Рамиро, выглядел так, будто был на грани отчаяния. 

— Иду, — так же громко ответила инспектор. — До встречи, мисс Холмс.

Она махнула рукой Микаэле и вернулась на место преступления, даже не думая выполнять просьбу. Джереми Артур Синклер покончил жизнь самоубийством. От этого мир не пострадал и не перевернулся. Но то, что Эмилия Рамиро с ним встречалась меняло очень многое. А то, что именно Эмили вызвала на место преступления полицию полностью сводило на нет незначительность смерти банковского клерка. Аарон Рамиро четко дал понять, что будет в большом долгу перед Холмс, если та не допустит разбирательства с участием его дочери. Но поскольку на вызов прибыла Лестрейд, проблем просто не могло не возникнуть. Но получить в должники миллиардера Рамиро, как ни крути, лучше, чем избежать незначительных трудностей.

Забрать Эмили сейчас не представлялось возможным. Тем более, инспектор, тихо что-то приговаривая, уже вела ее под руку к полицейской машине.

Микаэла поджала губы и развернулась к ожидавшему ее автомобилю. Что ж, она может зайти и в участок, раз инспектор отказалась выполнять ее просьбу здесь.

***

Спустя час Холмс стояла напротив Скотланд-Ярда и недовольно смотрела на стеклянную дверь. Аарон Рамиро уже проел ей весь мозг по поводу того, что дочь звонила ему из участка. От его высокого голоса и быстрой речи у Микаэлы разболелась голова. А несговорчивость Грейс Лестрейд действовала на нервы. Да еще и нога разболелась: ей никогда не везло с новой обувью.

Встряхнув короткими волосами, Холмс наконец направилась к зданию полиции. На входе ее попытался остановить молоденький констебль, но холодный изучающий взгляд и заверение, что инспектор Лестрейд ее ждет, заставили его выписать ей пропуск. Что за безалаберных юнцов ставят они на пропускном пункте? 

Холмс знакомым путем поднялась наверх, не обращая никакого внимания на удивленные и заинтересованные взгляды. Своим внешним видом она слишком выделялась среди всех здесь присутствующих. Вовсе не одеждой, нет. Уверенными движениями, спокойным, снисходительным выражением лица.

Найти Лестрейд удалось достаточно быстро, хотя ее и перевели в новый кабинет. Как и ожидалось, Эмилия Рамиро сидела в кресле напротив инспектора, все еще плачущая и говорящая довольно невнятно.

— Инспектор, я же просила вас отпустить девочку! — резко и без предисловий начала Микаэла прямо с порога. — Она не имеет никакого отношения к…

— Эмилия Рамиро была девушкой Джереми Синклера, и она имеет к нему самое что ни на есть прямое отношение, мисс Холмс, — отбрила ее Лестрейд, внимательно глядя из-под приподнятых бровей. — И пока я не получу все нужные показания, я ее не отпущу.

— Откуда?.. — захлебнулась воздухом Эмили, огромными глазами уставившись на инспектора. Она была дочерью миллиардера и дипломата и знала, когда и что можно говорить. Впрочем, она все же допустила оплошность, оказавшись в доме мертвеца.

— Вы не особо и скрывались, мисс Рамиро, — пожала плечами Лестрейд. Она кивнула Микаэле, чтобы та закрыла за собой дверь и села на диван. Та молча подчинилась. Судя по выражению лица Лестрейд, допрос не должен был затянуться надолго. И переупрямить сейчас ее не удалось бы. — Ответьте мне на несколько вопросов и я вас отпущу. Нам обеим, нет, нам троим будет легче, если вы скажите правду. 

— Я… — Эмили бросила умоляющий взгляд на Холмс, но после ее кивка успокоилась. — Хорошо.

— Как давно вы встречались с мистером Синклером?

— Полгода.

— Вы познакомились в банке?

— Да.

— Ваш отец был против отношений с банковским клерком?

— Какое это…

— Да, — вместо Эмили ответила Микаэла. — Предупреждая ваш вопрос, инспектор, он не угрожал Синклеру. Он пытался воздействовать на дочь.

— Хорошо. — Лестрейд нахмурилась, недовольная вмешательством Холмс. — Когда вы виделись в последний раз?

— Две недели назад. Мы расстались.

— Вот как. Почему?

— Я решила последовать совету отца.

— Что вы делали между двенадцатью и часом дня? 

— В двенадцать я была в торговом центре, а потом отправилась к Синклеру. Он мне прислал СМС и просил приехать. Со мной был водитель, он может подтвердить.

— Что ж, последний вопрос: Джереми не угрожал вам покончить жизнь самоубийством, если вы расстанетесь?

— Нет.

— Спасибо, вы свободны.

— Пойдем, Эмили. — Молчавшая до этого Микаэла встала с дивана и, взяв девушку под руку, повела ее к выходу. — До свиданья, инспектор. 

— До свиданья, мисс Холмс, мисс Рамиро.

***

Микаэла облегченно вздохнула, когда машина с Эмилией Рамиро отъехала от Скотланд-Ярда. Та трещала не хуже отца, раззадоривая пульсирующую в виске боль. Пришлось уверять миллиардерскую дочь, что с инспектором она разберется и это никак не повредит капиталу ее отца. Оба манипуляторы. Холмс была даже немного восхищена.

Она устало сжала переносицу пальцами и повернула обратно к зданию Ярда. Теперь предстояло поговорить с…

— Так и знала, что ты будешь здесь. — Грейс стояла напротив Микаэлы и с совершенно невозмутимым видом смотрела на нее. В руках она держала два бумажных стаканчика.

— Инспектор, вы могли бы не упоминать…

— Брось, Микки. Имя девочки не всплывет. Там сразу было ясно, что Синклер сам повесился, идиот. Ты позаботилась о журналистах, а если бы Рамиро не упрямилась, то и здесь бы не оказалась. Как ты и говорила, отец плохо учил ее сотрудничать, а не манипулировать.

— Могла бы сразу ее отпустить. — Холмс искривила губы, исподлобья глядя на собеседницу.

— Нет. Она должна была дать показания. Хватит об этом. Кофе?

— Без сахара?

— Что за глупости, прекрати. Ты любишь с клубничным сиропом. — Инспектор ласково улыбнулась и протянула стаканчик и мимоходом спросила: — Новые ботинки надела? Снова натерла?

— Да. Спасибо. И, Грейс, это ботильоны. — Микаэла спокойно улыбнулась в ответ и приняла кофе. Все же Лестрейд ее прекрасно знала, а ее показушное упрямство иногда напоминало дурачество и какое-то даже дерганье за косички. Но это не отменяло нежности во взгляде и теплой заботы, окутывающей плечи. Холмс всегда знала, что ее поймут и поддержат, не смотря на хмурый взгляд и упрямое следование правилам. Да и она никогда не останется в стороне.

Микаэла никогда не завидовала замужним женщинам. На ее пальце красовалось простое тонкое кольцо из белого золота. Такое же, как и у Грейс. И это было ценнее замужества во много раз.


End file.
